mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sweetie Belle in Aktion
Sweetie Belle in Aktion ist die neunzehnte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die vierundachtzigste der Serie. Aus Wut das ihre Schwester mehr beachtet wird als sie, sabotiert Sweetie Belle einen wichtigen Auftrag und bereut es bald. Inhalt Eine kleine Bitte Rarity sitzt an einem Wichtigen Auftrag für Sapphire Shores und Sweetie Belle versucht ihr zu helfen so gut sie kann. Zwischendurch schafft sie es ihre Schwester zu überreden mal die Kleider, die sie für das Theaterstück des Schönheitsfleckenklubs geschneidert hat, mal zu überprüfen. Alle Original Sweetie Belles, die spätesten Morgenabend fertig sein müssen. Hinter den Kulissen Kurz vor Aufführung sind die Kostüme noch nicht eingetroffen. Als Apple Bloom Sweetie fragt ob Rarity, die dabei helfen sollten auch Bescheid weiß, muss Sweetie gestehen ihrer Schwester erst kurz vor knapp gefragt zu haben, sie wollte alles selber machen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kommt Rarity mit den Kostümen die sie überarbeitet hat. Wie war's? Nach dem Stück will sich das Trio von den Zuschauern feiern lassen. Als sie sich wundern wo die Mane 6 sind erzählt ihnen Spike das sie Rarity mit dem Sapphire-Auftrag helfen, bei dem sie merkwürdig spät dran ist. Was aber Sweetie Belle am meisten aufregt ist die Tatsache das sich die Zuschauer nur an die Kostüme erinnern können. Sweetie Belle grollt In der Carousel Boutique Verpacken die Ponys gerade die Kleider und Rartiy macht den Kopfschmuck für Sapphire fertig. Ganz wichtig ist dabei eine versteckte Naht die das ganze Ding zusammen hält wie sie erklärt. Da kommt Sweetie rein. Rarity sieht sofort das nicht gut drauf ist und denkt schon es läge an den Kostümen. Doch Sweetie wirft ihrer Schwester vor sich ins Rampenlicht drängeln zu wollen wie damals an Sweeties fünftem Geburtstag. Sabotage In der Nacht, die sie bei ihrer Schwester verbringt, kann Sweetie Belle vor Frust nicht schlafen und holt sich einen Schluck Wasser. Auf ihrem Rückweg entdeckt sie Raritys offene Schlafzimmer Tür, ihre tief schlafende Schwester und den Karton mit dem Kopfschmuck. Da kommt Sweetie eine Idee und sie entfernt den Faden aus der Naht die alles zusammen hält. Nun kann Sweetie einschlafen. Der Alptraum Sweetie Belle träumt von einer Preisverleihung bei der sie den ersten Platz macht. Doch dann taucht eine Rarity förmige Wolke auf die alle mit einem Platzregen verscheucht der die Trophäe schmelzen lässt. In dem Moment wo die Wolke einen Blitz abfeuert erscheint Prinzessin Luna und löst den Alptraum auf. Sie kann verstehen was in Sweetie Belle vor geht, hat ja auch sie eine ältere Schwester die alle bewundern. Ein Geburtstag zum Vergessen Die Prinzessin reist mit Sweetie Bell zur Erinnerung an ihren fünften Geburtstag. Sie wollte sich extra hübsch machen und einen großen auftritt hinlegen aber als sie die Treppe runterkam beachtet sie keiner und alle ringten um Rarity rum worauf hin Sweetie Belle sich in ihrem Zimmer aus heulte. Nun zeigt ihr Luna die Dinge aus der Sicht von Rarity. Sweetie Belle hat sich zufiel Zeit gelassen, die gelangweilten Gäste wollten schon gehen und Rarity hat nur versucht die Party zu retten. Beim nächsten Szenenwechsel sieht Sweetie Belle ein paar Delfine vorbei schwimmen. Rartiys Sorgen Nun zeigt ihr Luna was erst an diesem Abend geschah, Rarity wird von Befürchtungen geplagt das ihrer Arbeit Sapphiere Shores nicht gefällt aber sie hat ihr bestes getan und legt sich Schlafen, damit erkennt Sweetie Belle das sie nicht die Einzige ist die sich um Details sorgt. Jetzt Zeigt Luna dem Fohlen welche schrecklichen Folgen die Sabotage haben könnte. Der Ruin Rartiy als Lachnummer Equestrias und ihr Leben in Trümmern. Da schreckt Sweetie Belle aus ihrem Traum auf. Als sie ihren Fehler korrigieren will muss sie feststellen das Rarity schon abgereist ist. Rettet Rartiy Mit ihren Freundinnen eilt sie nach Canterlot um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Vor Ort lässt der Sicherheitshengts Lockdown die Kinder nicht ins Theater in dem Sapphire probt. Auf der Suche nach einem anderen Eingang entdeckt Sweetie eine Leine die zu einem Fenster des Theaters führt. Mit Apple Blooms Schweif als Hacken rutschen sie rüber. Doch nur Sweetie Belle schafft es durchs Fenster, kann gerade noch den Karton mit den sabotierten Klamotten ergattern und lässt ihre Freundinnen rein. Es kommt zu einer Verfolgungsjagd bei der die Kinder den Karton immer wieder untereinander abgeben. Schließlich kann sich Sweetie Belle mit dem Karton in einen Raum flüchten in dem sie schon Prinzessin Luna erwartet, die ihr Nadel und Faden gibt. Nach der Reparatur trifft Sweetie Belle auf Rarity die eine Erklärung verlangt, worauf Sweetie ihr alles erzählt. Der letzte Pfiff Bei der Anprobe ist Sapphire etwas skeptisch bis Sweetie sie auf die Naht aufmerksam macht. Von dem Delfin, ihrem Lieblingstier ist der Pop-Star hellauf begeistert. Als Rarity wissen möchte wie Sweetie auf den Delfin gekommen ist meint diese es wer ihr im Traum gekommen und die Einhornschwestern versöhnen sich. Galerie Anspielungen Bislang keine entdeckt. Navboxen en:For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils es:¿Por Quién Brillan los Reflectores? pl:Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle ru:Помощь Крошки Бель Kategorie:Vierte Staffel